This invention relates to a window of the type in which the space between a pair of face-to-face panes is adapted to be selectively flooded with liquid in order to reduce the transmission of heat and light through the window. The liquid may be exhausted from the space when conditions are such that it is desirable for the window to transmit heat and light in a normal manner.
Windows of this general type are disclosed in Colleran U.S. Pat. No. 2,332,060; Solis U.S. Pat. No. 2,378,591 and Winn U.S. Pat. No. 2,439,553.